Red Against the Snow
by Akira E. A
Summary: Sasori was feeling a little depressed, and wants to turn to drastic measures. Measures that can't be undone. ONESHOT. I don't really know if it's a great story, but hey. I had an idea...


** Title:** Red Against the Snow

**By:** Akira E. A.

**Disclamer:** If I owned Naruto and it's characters, the show would be called 'Akatsuki.' Obviously, I don't own it. But I can still dream…

Sasori sighed and looked out his window. He watched the snowfall gracefully to the ground. He and Deidara had just gotten through with a fight. He wad talked with Hidan, and argued with him as well. It seemed like that was all he was doing, arguing with everyone. He came to one conclusion: Everyone hated him, and he had no use anywhere.

There was a moment of silence throughout the Akatsuki hideout, a rare occurrence. He took in the moment, and tried to return to internal peacefulness. His attempt was in vain. He hated it there some times. A group of S-ranked criminals that were partnered together, most of the time their personalities clashing, didn't mean that there was a relaxed environment.

Sasori looked at the ground. No one seemed to get along with him. He cursed the day that he first heard Deidara call his clay bird's art. They never seemed to get along since then. They had never argued before then, though. He could only think of two people that got along with each other at all, Itachi and Kisame.

He wished that he could get along with some one like that. He stood and dug through a drawer on his desk. He pulled out a lighter and a bird that he had stolen from Deidara's room. He stuck them in his cloak and walked silently through the halls. He passed Deidara and sighed. His partner only glared at him.

He passed the kitchen. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing within it. As he walked outside, he passed Itachi and Kisame who were returning from a mission. "Yo, Sasori." Kisame said as he passed. The puppet didn't acknowledge them.

"What's with him?" The shark asked Itachi. The eldest Uchiha simply shrugged. They walked into the hideout.

Sasori approached a cliff near the hideout. He sighed and sat on the edge. "I have no purpose. If I'm not even accepted by my partner, then I should be alive." He said as he took out the lighter and the bird. The contemplated on whether he should burn himself, or go ask Deidara how to set off his stupid bird and blow himself up.

Kisame and Itachi approached Deidara to question him about Sasori, and his odd behavior.

"Deidara! What's up with Sasori?" Kisame asked.

The bomb artist looked up from the book he was reading. "What do you mean, un? I just got through arguing with him." He stated simply.

"We just got back, and he was going outside." Itachi said simply. "And I can't say he was looking like Mr. Sunshine and rainbows. In fact, he looked rather depressed."

Deidara looked at the two curiously. "You know how Sasori gets… I'll go talk to him anyway, un." He said as he stood up. He set his book down on his chair. "Where was he going again?"

"Looked like he was heading towards he cliff." Kisame said, only to be passed quickly by the blonde. "Artists…" he mumbled under his breath.

Deidara threw on his cloak before walking out of the hide out. It didn't take him long to spot his partner. After all, who could miss his rare hair color contrasting against the pure, falling snow? The bomb artist slowly approached the puppet master.

"Sasori. I came to talk to you. Itachi and Kisame were concerned." He said when he was about three feet behind his partner.

The puppet turned and looked at the bomb artist. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Sasori responded, not bothering to show any sort of motion, or any emotion in his voice. "How do you set of these goddamn birds?" He asked. He still didn't show any emotion.

Even if he was a puppet, Deidara had figured out that there were a handful of emotions that Sasori could still feel. He knew that Sasori could still feel love, hate, anger, depression, regret, and curiosity. He assumed that Sasori was asking this out of curiously.

"I'm the only one who can blow them up, so I won't even bother telling you how I do it, un." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to conserve warmth.

Sasori sighed. "I was just wondering." He explained as he looked down the shaft of the cliff. He hoped that Deidara would ask why. He really did.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked after a still moment, the cold wind burning his cheeks, blowing his hair out of his left eye.

"Because I figured doing that would be easier than setting fire to myself." The red headed puppet admitted. He didn't look up from the shaft.

"What the hell would you want to do that for?" The blonde as he sat down next to Sasori.

Sasori glanced at Deidara before looking back down the shaft. "Because, it's not like anyone cares about me. It's not like any of you would be upset if I did. So why not kill myself? What's going to stop me?"

Deidara looked at Sasori. He was baffled. He didn't know whether to be sad, mad, or scared, or possibly some combination of the three. "What's wrong with you, un?" he asked in anger. "We all care about you! Everyone that stays in that hide out, we all consider you a friend! And even if we fight and don't show it, we all care about what happens to you, un! Damn it Sasori-danna!" He exclaimed as he stood up, ready to yell at Sasori.

Sasori looked up at his partner before standing. "You promise?" He asked.

Deidara nodded sadly. "Of course danna, un." He said as he began to lead the puppeteer back to the hideout. Sasori stopped him when they were about ten feet away from the entrance.

"Best friends?" he asked quietly.

Deidara smiled and hugged his partner. "Forever." He replied as he pulled away and took Sasori's hand. "Now come on, I'm not a puppet, and I'm freezing my ass off, un!" he said as he began to run towards the hide out.

Sasori forced a smile and ran after him.


End file.
